1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinders and more particularly, to a discharge opening and power control structure of a grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grinder can perform the basic functions of powder grinding job. However, the ground powder may stay at the clearance of the grinding device, support frame of the adjustment device or the discharge outlet. When put the grinder on a table or sink at this time, residual ground powder may fall from the grinder to contaminate the surface of the table or sink upon accidental vibration of the grinder, and a further cleaning will be necessary. In order to eliminate this problem, an axial connection cap may be coupled to the bottom side of the discharge outlet of the grinder, and operable to close or open the discharge outlet. However, during the operation of the grinder, the cap is extended outwards, obstructing the sense of beauty, and ground powder may fall to the cap, causing inconvenience.
The present inventor invented an improved design entitled “Shut device for a discharge outlet in a grinder” under Taiwan Patent No. 592113 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,773). The shut device comprises a stationary part disposed at the bottom of the grinder, and a rotary part. Once the rotary part is turned, hollow openings of the rotary part can align with the discharge outlet for ground powder falling down or stop plates of the rotary part close the discharge outlet for preventing the powder from falling down. Further, the stationary part and the rotary part are conveniently detachable for cleaning, eliminating the non-detachable drawback of the axial connection cap of the prior art design.
The aforesaid shut device is functional in closing/opening the discharge outlet of the grinder. However, the user may forget to adjust the shut device to the open position before using the grinder. In this case, ground powder may be accumulated in the gap between the discharge outlet and the shut device. Therefore, an improvement is still necessary.